<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lets be sarcastic everyone by PetuniaChesleaCarrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839878">lets be sarcastic everyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetuniaChesleaCarrow/pseuds/PetuniaChesleaCarrow'>PetuniaChesleaCarrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my life sucks [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IM SWEARING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetuniaChesleaCarrow/pseuds/PetuniaChesleaCarrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>. please check out chapter 2 and tell me what you want me to do. seriously im getting kanao-ish. tysm. and no really dont be sarcasic please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my life sucks [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey. I have been waiting for any inbox lol: besides I'm waiting for some stories to update so I can devour their chapters. eep! I'm no demon but hey least I not dead. YET. i will die in the future of course.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sorryfor being an annoying piece of shit. Besides. Whats your favourite character or demon? Please give me ideas on a book. Will swear will reply to any of your comments. positives are a yes. criticism too about- idk. no negative stuff.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hit me up on discord. its getting annoying that the only chat that's active is not a server.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>cya peeps</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. demonification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>aah. i got another fave kny character. seriously brain, why do you keep hopping characters?! welp thats my bran for ya. so i decided im gonna make a role swap with yuichiro and muichiro as tanjiro and nezuko respectively. Or i could make it where he becomes a demon because of kokushibo(i think thats his name?) any ways u will find me most active on discord. adios and tell me what u guys want in the comments. if not im just gonna do it my self and make that decision unlike kanao. so yeah tell me please......</p>
<p> </p>
<p>muichiro tokito as demon. yup basic summary of my idea. there isnt enough of demon!muichiro.</p>
<p>Cherushi out.(Cherushi is Japanese for Chelsea. there wasnt cheslea tho. sadlife D:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. aaaahhhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>aaaaaaakkkkaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaa. i am ashamed with myself rn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so i think my writing sucks. thats why i need reviews kudos and bookmarks so bad. comments are great! i will try to reply to everyone though. i appreciate critism but no super negative stuff. i compare my work to a 11 year olds and-no difference. CRY WITH ME ZENITSUI KNOW HOW YOU FEEL EVERY DAY IN THE MANGA AND ANIME!!!(except for the part where you like nezuko.) i am typing this chapter and the comments in the last chapter on a flimsy ipad.note to self that dont use flimsy ipads anymore and use my computer. tysm for reading this!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>